Look to the Sky
by MorAnn
Summary: Usagi used the Crystal before she could handle the power. Now she is told she has to meet up with the scouts for protection. How will they handle the fact that their Princess who is supposed to save the world is blind and afraid to fight?


Title: Look to the Sky

Author: Mor

Rating: PG-13

AN: This fic just happened all of a sudden ^__^ Please tell me what you think of it. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*

Prologue: Bright Light

*~*~*~*~*

My name is Usagi Serena Tsukino. I am also the Moon Princess Serenity, and the former defender of justice, known as Sailor Moon. The chances are high that I probably have even more titles that I am unaware of.

I didn't always used to be so many people rolled into one. I was born as the first child to my parents, Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. I hadn't been a quiet baby, and in fact it just seemed that I got louder as I got older. All in all, I'm pretty sure I had a very normal childhood. I was raised in Japan the first 10 years of my life (My mother had been Japanese, my father half-American half-Japanese), until we had to move to America for my fathers job change. We ended up moving to the state of Maryland where I spent the next 7 years of my life in quiet seclusion. It hadn't been boring, but it definitely hadn't been to exciting either. However I guess anything can change at any moment. My change happened on my 17th birthday.

I had been out on a walk when I had found a cat, who surprisingly enough, could talk. She had told me about how I was the one she had been looking for, a fighter and a princess mixed into one. Apparently I was a princess from a broken kingdom long ago, and I needed to find my guardians and my mothers crystal in able to defeat the negative power that was going to be hitting the earth. I hadn't believed her at first. Me, a princess? Please. I think not. I could barely even be Usagi without screwing up. 

However all to soon the negative powers did hit the earth. 

And I had no choice but to believe her.

Luna, that was her name, ended up moving into my families house. She trained me in secret and while we were unable to trace any of my guardian soldiers, we had been able to find the crystal. It had turned out it had been hidden inside my body the whole time, and when I had truly needed it, it had came to my call. But it had been to soon. Luna, nor I, had realized that I didn't have enough strength to hold its power. We had both assumed that when it appeared I would be able to use it without any trouble.

We had been wrong.

It had been raining that night, and I had been fighting alone, like I had done countless other nights. It shouldn't have been that big of deal.

I should have been able to moon dust the monster no problem.

But something went wrong. It was more powerful then the others I had ever fought, and I found myself quickly losing the battle. Luna had tried to help me at first, but it had hit her with one of its tentacles and she had hit a wall and wasn't moving. I had been so unsure of what to do at the time. I had started to cry and shake my head back and forth while backing away from the monster. Back then I had been lazy and self centered, not to mention I tripped over things that didn't exist. The monsters had never been so strong and I was at a total loss as of what to do. As the monster had descended on me I called out with my heart for something, for anything to save me. I remember thinking that I would give up anything to be able to live through the night.

I didn't want to die.

And I regret that now.

In that single moment the crystal had appeared from one of my tears, and in that last second in time before the monster could drain me I focused and used the power that I had held in my hands. My eyes had opened wide while I watched as beautiful bright silver light come forth as I summoned it and explode outward onto the monster. 

That was the last thing I ever saw.

I paid a high price for using the crystal that night. Because of the bright light, and the fact that I had caught a cold from the rain, I had been blinded almost instantly.

Luna told me later that I had passed out and because all my energy was drained I had de-transformed. I was told the police came to investigate the bright light that everyone had seen, only to see me passed out in the park with cuts and bruises all over my body. They had assumed I had been mugged and I had been taken to the nearest hospital. 

When I had woke up later I had been confused and disorientated. I could only stay awake long enough to tell a nurse what my parents names were, before I passed back out into darkness. The next time I had woken up, my parents had been there. I remember hearing my mothers soothing voice, telling me that everything was going to be all right, and I could hear my fathers choked sobs from somewhere to my right. I had asked her why it was so dark, but before she could answer a doctor had come forward. 

I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

He had told me that I was blind. And in that second I felt my heartbreak. 

He said that he didn't understand why I couldn't see, only that it appeared like somehow the inside of my eye had been burned out. He had said he had never seen anything like it. 

They had then asked me what I had remembered, but I told them nothing.

__

I remember nothing.

I knew that they couldn't ever know what really happened. They could never know who I was.

I had been able to leave the hospital later that week, with only a couple cuts still visible. The next year had been a hectic one, and I found that I had a lot to learn. I learned how to read Braille, and how to semi-defend myself in case an attack happened. However, that was all in vain. Both Luna and I knew that there would be no more monsters for awhile. It had seemed like the crystal had almost made our town into some holy ground. No longer could any monster step foot on it. We knew they must have been going elsewhere, but since we heard no news reports on the subject we had no idea where.

However it didn't matter if there were no monsters to Luna. She was convinced that in my state I now needed my court and guardians more then ever. Luna begged me to use the crystal again to find them, but I couldn't. The crystal had taken away my sight, and for that I hated it. She had told me over and over again that the crystal was for healing, and that she was sure if I were to use it on my eyes now, they would be better then new. But I was scared. Just holding the crystal in my hand made me nervous. I couldn't even force myself to turn into Sailor Moon anymore. The memories that came with it were to painful.

In the end I only agreed to let her use her powers to try and jump start my memory to see if that would help us find them. With a heavy sigh she had agreed. I had slowly started to remember my past, and the more I remembered the more Luna said I began to change. Not only mentally, but physically. My hair got longer, and I was told it slowly started changing colour until it was no longer a bright blond, but a stunning silver. I was also told that my sightless eyes changed from a baby blue to a more violet colour, but no one really noticed that one.

I wear sunglasses 24/7. It makes me uncomfortable when people look in at my dead eyes.

A week after my 18th birthday I remembered enough to know what Sailor Venus (the leader of my guardians) energy signature was.

Luna had then been easily been able to find her, and as soon as she had found her she had found other similar energy signatures with her. It turned out that they were all located in Japan, in the very same district that I had grown up in.

A week after that I made managed to get an apartment secured over the phone, and a one way plane tickets to Japan. I really hadn't wanted to go, and in truth I could probably have spent the rest of my life in my quiet Maryland town, protected by the light that had taken away my sight.

But Luna said I would regret it if I didn't.

So now I'm sitting on a plane, on my way to Japan. I have Luna tucked away carefully into a carry on beg, and my red and white poker stick (as I like to call it) is sitting next to me in a vacant seat, I also have my sunglasses firmly over my eyes. My silver hair is done up in what I assume is a messy bun on the back of my head, with gentle hairs falling gracefully out of it. I am wearing my favorite golden sun dress, and my favorite matching shoes on my feet.

Luna's been telling me that all of my Sailor guardians will be overjoyed to finally meet me. Because it is their destiny to protect me. Just as it is my destiny to save them and this world.

But I cant stop thinking.

__

What good is a blind princess who has lost the courage to fight?

TBC.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
